There are various styles of brick moulding used for window frames and door frames. There are various configurations of windows required in the housing market, including: fixed, single hung, double hung, casement, awning, single and double glider and picture windows. There are various door configurations, including: slider doors, in swinging doors and out swinging doors. It is a challenge for manufacturers to provide each of the window frame configurations, door frame configurations and brick moulding styles, while ensuring that the engagement between the frame and the brick moulding will prevent air and water penetration from making their way through to the interior of building envelopes.